


In The End I Will Always Love You

by superwhofilesjackson



Series: Destiel One-Shots, Drabbles, Etc [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Castiel, Angry Dean, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I know my writing sucks but bear with me ok, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Snuggling, angry husbands Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhofilesjackson/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas walked angrily and purposefully towards their bedroom, grabed Dean's pillow and blanket, and threw them at Dean.</p><p>"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" Cas shouted. Dean looked taken aback for a second, but his surprise turned into rage and he spat, "Good! Like I would want to be near you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on  
> [ this](http://jensen-has-a-cute-butt.tumblr.com/post/146244426961/destielsuggestions-concept-they-go-to-bed)  
> tumblr post. I couldn't find the one on the original account, so here's the reblogged one.

"Dean for the last time, if I catch you leaving your dirty shoes lying around in the house again-"

"Then you won't catch me-"

"-and I swear to god, it was your turn to do the laundry this week-"

"I did the laundry!"

"You did  _your_ laundry! You didn't even  _touch_ mine. If I even miss one sock from your laundry when it is my turn, you act like I committed the biggest sin and-"

"My clothes are dirtier than yours and need much more cleaning! You know that Cas!" 

Cas glared at Dean angrily. He was just so done with his shit. He would never do whatever Cas asked him to do, and always argue about everything. He swore sometimes being married to Dean Winchester was like raising a teenage kid! The only difference being that it didn't ever get better with time, like it was supposed to with a teenager.

Cas took a deep breath to control his anger, so that he wouldn't say something he would regret later on. 

"Dean I need my clothes too." He said slowing, like speaking to a child. Dean huffed.

"The machine was already full by the time I put my clothes in. There was no room for yours." He said, shrugging carelessly.

"So what you didn't think to put mine in after yours were done!?" Cas' anger was back. He couldn't believe this man!

"I didn't have time for that! Bobby called to say that there was an emergency at the garage and he needed me there asap. I texted you!" Dean's temper flared too.

"Oh you mean the one where you said, and I quote 'Eat dinner. Going to be late.' What exactly was I supposed to think Dean! It is Sunday and you didn't have to go to work today. I thought you must be at some bar again, drinking all your misery away." Cas said the last part bitterly, turning away from his husband to pick his shoes up from the living room, where they had left a trail of wet mud. He felt Dean glare at him as he walked towards him and snatched his shoes from his hands.

"Don't touch my shoes." He said still glaring at Cas. Cas huffed but didn't say anything, and walked towards the kitchen. He heard Dean mutter something under his breath as he threw his shoes outside. It was raining very heavily outside, and as Dean opened the door, some cold wind brought water droplets inside, wetting the carpet.

"For gods sake close the fucking door Dean!" Cas snapped at him.

Dean slammed the door close and stomped his way to the couch, sitting down angrily.

"It was you who told me to take my shoes away in the first place!" Dean said scowling.

"Oh don't act like a child, Dean. I didn't tell you to put them  _outside,_ when I knew it was raining. I just told you to put them properly in a corner. You know how much I hate it when you leave things lying around." It was Cas' turn to scowl. Cas knew he was being a little hard on Dean, but lately he was never there, and when he was, it seemed like he did everything in his power to piss Cas off.

"Fuck you Cas!"

"Not tonight! Thats for sure." Cas heard Dean scoff. He walked towards where Dean was sitting, anger still pulsing through his veins, and handed him a can of beer, a scowl on his face.

Dean took the can from Cas' hand, and put it down on the side table, a little too forcefully than was necessary, without taking a sip. Cas' scowl deepened, and his face burned red with anger. He grabbed the can and threw it back in the fridge. He heard Dean turn on the tv and put on yesterday's football match.

Dean got up from the couch, opened the fridge and took out a can of beer. Cas didn't think he could get angrier than he already was. Apparently he was wrong. His blood boiled, but Dean seemed oblivious to that as he walked back to his stupid game.

Cas walked angrily and purposefully towards their bedroom, grabed Dean's pillow and blanket, and threw them at Dean.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" Cas shouted. Dean looked taken aback for a second, but his surprise turned into rage and he spat, "Good! Like I would want to be near you!"

Cas filled a bottle of water and stomped off towards their bedroom, slamming the door shut with more force than needed. Dean didn't come after him, nor did he turn off the tv. Cas could hear the crowd cheering or booing at the players playing their match on the tv for a full hour. Finally the tv was turned off and Cas figured Dean had gone to sleep.

He let out an angry sigh and turned to the other side and went to sleep...

... or at least he tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, his eyes always ending up on the other side of the bed where Dean usually slept, bringing fresh new anger in Cas' chest. After another hour and half of tossing restlessly in bed, Cas sat up. 

_That son of a bitch._

He threw away his covers and snatched his pillow angrily, and almost stomped his way to the living room. It was dark out there, but Cas could tell that Dean was still awake. He sat up when he heard Cas, holding an expression which Cas was sure was similar to the one on his own face.

Dean glared at him, his green eyes shining in the faint moon light coming from the window, and scooted over, lifting his covers up. 

"I am still pissed off." Cas mumbled as Dean allowed him to lay down next to him.

"This doesn't mean I have forgiven you." Dean grumbled next to him, putting his arms around Cas.

Cas snorted. "Yeah like  _I_ am the one who needs forgiven. You are so thick, Dean." He scooted closer towards Dean, wrapping his arms around him too. He mumbled something more about how he might "accidently" kick Dean in his sleep. Dean just grunted in response, and angrily kissed Cas ' cheek.

 "I hate you." Cas said under his breath, knowing Dean would have heard. Dean sighed, because despite the hateful and angry words, he could still sense the love in his husband's voice. In the end, whatever faults there might be in the two idiots, they loved each other like crazy.

  
"I love you too." He whispered.

Dean felt Cas relax against him. He snuggled closer to Dean, kissing him gently, but passionately, holding Dean closer around him, resting his chin under Dean's head. Dean tightened his grip around Cas, and with a faint smile on their faces, they both fell asleep.

Turned out Cas didn't kick Dean in his sleep after all...


End file.
